Reluctantly Attracted
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: AU - Harry and Caitlin have been without love for too long. Jesse and Cisco have decided to help them find it again - with each other. Harry/Caitlin. One-shot.


**A/N:** These two were the most voted for pairing on my which-Flash-ship-should-I-write-that-isn't-westallen poll, which surprised me like none other. First time writing snowells. I hope you approve!

 ***** Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

* * *

Jesse stood in front of her father's wide-open closet and hummed as she eyed each shirt inside it. Harry sighed aloud when she resorted to clicking her tongue against the top of her mouth.

"This really isn't necessary, Jesse."

She stopped, hummed once, then pulled out a shirt and showcased it against her form as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Dad, I really think it is."

He stared at the garment, then at her, then back at the garment.

"It was in your closet, Dad. You can't complain that you don't like it."

"Well, I don't."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to go. You'd say that about anything I picked out."

He stood up, crossed the room to her, snatched the hanger out of her hands and fit the shirt back from where she'd pulled it.

"You're right," he said, looking back at her. "I would."

"Dad." She pulled the shirt out again. "You have to go on this date."

He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Look, Jesse, I went to the speed-dating thing like you asked. It was terrible. How about we just chalk it up to an experience and move on with our lives, okay?"

He tried to take the shirt from her, but she refused to budge.

"Fine. Keep the shirt," he muttered under his breath as he turned away from her, giving up the battle.

"It's been ten years, Dad," Jesse said softly as she watched her dad sit back down on the corner of his bed. "Mom's… She's gone."

"I know."

"She wouldn't want you to be stuck like this."

"I'm not stuck."

"No?"

"No."

"Then what are you?" she pushed.

"I'm… I'm fine," he said, exasperated again. "My life is fine. I'm content. I've got you and my research. I've got the lab and the museum. I've got colleagues."

"None that like you," she pointed out, sitting beside him on the bed, hanger still clutched in her hand.

"That's-that's not…true."

"It is true," she assured. "I'm the only person on the face of this planet who actually likes you."

Harry turned to face his daughter and scoffed.

"And sometimes _I_ don't even like you."

He frowned, his face scrunching together, and she laughed.

"But this girl seemed to like you, right?" She nudged his shoulder.

He sighed. "Jesse…" He looked away.

"I believe you described her as 'anatomically attractive and surprisingly intelligent for her age'," she repeatedly mockingly.

"Far too young for me," he muttered in response.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you even know how old she is?"

He said nothing.

"How old did she look?"

"Not old enough," he grumbled, then got to his feet and turned to face her. "Look, Jesse, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, I do. But I've already had the great love of my life. I don't need another one; and, as you said, I'm not compatible with anyone."

She got to her feet and gripped his shoulders.

"She said yes, didn't she?"

His eyebrows narrowed. "I wasn't the one who set up the date."

"But she said yes!" She smacked him lightly. "She knows you have a daughter who's almost twenty and that you're practically insufferable, and she said yes."

He studied her for a while, then looked away, contemplating. _There is that_.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked off-handedly, only half-interested in what her answer would be.

Jesse didn't take it that way.

"Oh, no, no, no, you don't. You're not turning this around on me. This is about you and ending your singlehood for good."

A red flag was thrown before his eyes, the tone in her voice sending out blaring sounds in his mind. He turned to face her, eyes narrowed.

"You're going to do something I don't like?"

He expected her jaw to drop, a gasp to escape, and her to insist nothing suspicious was going on. Perhaps she would beg for his forgiveness and immediately change her plans to include them just relaxing with a chess game and some whiskey – for him.

He should've known better though. She was his daughter, after all.

Eyes faintly narrowed, she calmly responded – though not without a hint of fire in her tone.

"Wally's coming over."

"Wally."

The non-question told her everything she needed to know, but she swore she wouldn't give in to the urge to defend her relationship _again_.

"Yeah. We're going to study."

He scoffed. "Study _what_? Anatomy?"

" _Physics_."

He took a step towards her.

"If you think I'm going to let you push me out of the house just so you and your community college boyfriend-"

"Mechanical engineering, Dad," she reminded him, barely keeping her irritation under control. "And what the hell is wrong with community college? He's transferring to the University next year, and he's extremely smart. Put the two of us together, and we could rival you."

He snorted. "I doubt that."

She folded her arms and waited, one eyebrow arched.

He sighed and snatched the shirt from her arms.

"Just give me the damn thing." He trudged towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." The door slammed.

Jesse smiled to herself and plopped down on the bed, then took the liberty of skipping downstairs and awaiting the presence of her boyfriend Wally West.

She was an inch away from dropping herself onto the couch when she heard a timid knock at the door. Already falling backward, she used the momentum to push herself back up and went to see who was at the door. Her jaw dropped when she looked through the peephole – first because of the visitor's dressy attire and second because she had a very unnerving feeling this wasn't just any woman.

She mentally prepared herself, clearing her mind of all negativity as she twisted the doorknob and pulled the heavy wood slate inward.

"Hi."

"Jesse, right?"

She told herself to remain strong. If she knew her name, that meant she wasn't the jealous type, even as young as she looked.

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah." She forced a polite smile.

Uh-oh.

"You look…really nice," Jesse said, admiring the sparkly black dress that went to her knees.

"T-Thanks." She appeared briefly flustered but quickly recovered. "Look, Jesse, the reason I'm here-"

"You weren't supposed to pick up my dad, were you? I thought he was going to pick you up – or as a last resort you'd meet at the place, but I'd definitely scold him for that."

"I need to cancel."

Jesse's eyes went wide as saucers. " _What_?"

"Yeah, I just…" She looked nervously down at her fidgeting fingers. "It's been a long time since I've dated someone."

"Uh-huh." Jesse's eyebrows narrowed.

"And I just…" She licked her lips, then looked up at the younger girl before her whose face immediately smoothed out. "I don't know if I'm ready." She paused, then added quickly. "Besides, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Oh, I think he will," Jesse said, even though she suspected _she_ would mind more.

"Yeah…" she trailed off distractedly, then, "Wait. He will?"

Jesse's heart rate sped up. "Mhmm. Definitely. He was really looking forward to this date."

Her jaw dropped. "He was?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Jesse was genuinely shocked, even if she was kind of toeing the line with the truth she was telling.

"Well, I mean…yeah. His daughter set us up – no offense."

"None taken."

"How interested could he really be if he couldn't ask me out himself?"

Jesse debated how many of her father's secrets to spill, then decided to take the plunge. He'd thank her later.

"Someone who's equally nervous about dating again," she said gently.

"What do you mean?" Her brows furrowed.

Jesse hesitated again. "I think that's for him to tell…" she said carefully.

"Right." She waved that off. "Of course. Sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"But," she inserted gently, making sure to capture her attention before continuing. "You should know that while I did badger him into going to that speed-dating thing the other night… You were the only one that caught his attention the whole evening."

Caitlin blushed slightly, and Jesse smiled to herself.

"Really?"

"Mhmmm."

"How…how do you know that?" She was fidgeting again.

Jesse bit her bottom lip, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"I believe his exact words were 'there was one person that wasn't completely intolerable.'"

Caitlin frowned. "That doesn't sound like the best compliment."

"I pressed him for more," she continued, tempted to jump up onto her toes with how Caitlin was hanging onto every word. "He told me you were, and I quote, 'anatomically attractive and surprisingly intelligent for her age'."

She blinked. "That…that's uh…" She licked her lips again.

"He thinks you're too young for him."

Her eyes widened. "Am I?"

"No." She snorted.

"You don't even know how old I am."

"How old are you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business now, is it?"

Jesse laughed. "My point exactly."

Her defensiveness morphed into confusion. "I don't…"

"I have a suggestion." She stepped out into the cool night air to turn Caitlin around and direct her back to her car. "How about you head on over to the restaurant, and I'll have my dad meet you there."

"But-"

"If neither of you feel inclined to picking each other up, that gets rid of have your nerves."

"I don't think-"

"Also, tell Cisco he's dead meat."

She stopped in her tracks and stared at her wide-eyed.

"You…You know Cisco?"

She smiled serenely. "He's been the guest teacher for the last two months in my boyfriend's mechanical engineering class."

It took her a while to close her mouth.

"But…but how do _you_ know him?"

"We share a love of science."

…

The restaurant was only half-full, and it was very nice, complete with fine dining and live music that could be heard in throughout the entire restaurant without being too overbearing. If only she could calm her nerves enough to stop dwelling on the fact that Harrison Wells was not late, but she was incredibly early.

She lifted her fingers to her ear and pressed the button on the device inside.

"Cisco Ramon, I am going to kill you."

From the other end came a sigh.

"You're not the only one, apparently."

"How could you set me up like this?" she seethed, keeping her voice as low as possible. "He's totally going to stand me up. And making a match with a college student? With her dad? That's low even for you."

He scoffed. "Because you were doing so well finding yourself a date."

She bit her tongue.

"Cait, it's been over two years since Ronnie died."

She held in the tears that always started to surface at the mention of her late husband's name.

"I know you're lonely."

"Cisco…"

"I'm your best friend, but friendship can only get you so far. Especially when you only have one friend."

She scoffed. "That's hardly-"

"You don't have a great bedside manner. You haven't since the accident, and anyone who gives a truthful answer will tell me that."

She pouted. "I'm just particular. I have standards. When people fall short, I call them out on it. That's called being a good co-worker."

"It's what would make you a good supervisor if you'd actually let yourself rise in the ranks. But you won't."

She frowned slightly, looking down at her plate and running her finger along the silverware.

"From what Jesse has told me about her dad…you two may be more alike than you think."

That got her attention. "What do you mean?"

Cisco smiled to himself. "If I told you that, you'd have nothing to talk about."

"Cisco-" She gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh, my God…"

"Caitlin, _what is it_?" He felt sweat droplets form on his forehead.

She swallowed hard. "He's _here_."

He relaxed. "I told you he wouldn't-"

Click.

Cisco frowned as only silence greeted him.

"Well, that's rude."

…

Harry scanned the room for the pretty brunette he'd met last week. He told himself he wouldn't remember what she looked like. If she didn't see him before he decided he hadn't seen her, he could easily claim to his daughter that he'd been stood up, and maybe she'd drop this whole dating nonsense.

But of course, that cleverly crafted plan went straight out the window when he saw the vision that had haunted him for the past week sitting at a corner table, directly in his line of sight.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath.

She was even more spectacular than the last time he'd seen her. Then she'd been as annoyed as he was at having to partake in that stupid speed-dating venture. She'd hardly met his eyes, and she was still in her work clothes, eager to have the night over with. Still, after she'd left the event that night he couldn't help but think about her. Now – tonight – she looked even more stunning. Her shoulder-length hair was perfectly curled, her make-up perfection, and the sparkling black dress she wore quite literally made it unable to look away.

When her eyes met his from across the room, he knew he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

Caitlin Snow was stunning.

"Ms. Snow," he greeted curtly when he arrived at the table.

"Harrison." She smiled politely in return.

He remembered his daughter's advice to keep things casual and not put up a million walls between him and his date.

"Please, it's Harry."

She blinked, then flushed slightly, reminding him of her younger age.

"Harry."

"Just how young are you, Ms. Snow?" he asked, taking a seat and eyeing her cryptically.

He glanced over at the white wine sitting in a slanted case on the table. _I prefer red_. Already a bad sign.

"Caitlin," she corrected, a little unnerved.

"I prefer Ms. Snow," he said in return, unbothered.

Her eyebrows narrowed.

"You had no problem calling me Caitlin at the speed-dating event last week."

"Where we chatted for all of thirty seconds, and you couldn't even look me in the eye?"

 _Stop ruining it. You're ruining it!_

But he couldn't seem to stop.

"You're the one who couldn't ask me out yourself," she spat back, suddenly extremely courageous and blindsiding him because of it. "Tell me, does your daughter do everything for you or is she simply a maid in your household who also handles your personal acquaintances?"

"Leave my daughter out of this," he nearly growled.

"I'm thirty-two," she snapped. "Happy?"

 _Thirty-two._

He pondered that, briefly unconcerned by the anger fuming in her eyes.

At least she wasn't in her twenties. She wasn't anywhere near the forty-something he was, but he supposed he could do worse.

"You look young for your age," he finally said.

" _Too_ young, I'm guessing?"

"I didn't say that, Caitlin."

She was about to retaliate again, but his mention of her name calmed her nerve ends firing off rapidly. She told herself to calm down and relaxed in her seat.

She should leave. She should just get up and go.

But his inquisitive eyes, sharp attire, and sudden decency stopped her.

 _Lord, help me._

"We should probably order," she muttered under her breath.

"Good idea," he said, swiftly picking up a menu. "What were you thinking? Steak?"

She blinked, rendered speechless.

"What?" he asked, looking at her over his menu.

"Nothing, I just…" The _How did you know?_ was left unspoken.

He smiled, and that devilish charm she'd seen in him a week prior made her heart flutter in her chest.

"You seemed like a-"

"Steak kind of girl?" she suggested, scolding herself immediately after for the corny line.

"A woman who enjoys the finer things in life," he corrected.

She relaxed.

When the waiter came to take their orders, Caitlin gave hers, and when it was Harry's turn he rattled off a most pleasant request.

"I'll have the same."

…

She was trembling a little when he asked her to dance. After the rocky start to their date, Caitlin hardly expected it. In fact, despite the very minor small talk, neither had spoken all that much since their food arrived. It had been a little exciting when he started to talk about the research he'd been doing in his lab for the past several years. As a bio-engineer, everything about science fascinated her. It was nice to find a kindred spirit in that. Cisco certainly enjoyed the explanation behind how everything worked, in both scientific and mechanical areas, but this was the first man she could honestly say she knew that was on her level or perhaps even a little above it. That should have intimidated her a little, but she found it more alluring than ever.

Unfortunately, once the food arrived all conversation on that stopped. The only thing Harry did aside from eat was comment on both the negative and positive aspects of their dining experience. Caitlin could only nod along half-heartedly as she chewed her food, eager not to open her mouth while doing so.

She wanted to know so much more about him and what he loved. She'd hardly been paying attention to their service, because she'd been so focused on their date and if it would warrant another. The neglected bottle of white wine on the table worried her. She preferred red, but she could've sworn she read somewhere that men usually preferred white. That never sounded quite right to her, and now she wondered if she'd imagined it or remembered it wrong. Regardless, it was clear Harry didn't like it; and with no real conversation transpiring between them, she dwelled on that failing much more than she should have.

But that was until – "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it, and then he was taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor, and her heart was pounding in her chest.

The song was slow and jazz, and when Harry put his hand on her waist and pulled her slightly closer, she thought she might stop breathing.

"You know what you're doing," she said a while later as he spun her around, looking so handsome while doing so.

"I've done it before," he said, amused as he gathered her back into his arms.

She caught her breath. "Recently?"

He seemed to somber suddenly, and she wondered how she could've been the one to ruin things this time.

"Not in over ten years," he admitted.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a concerned frown on her face.

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Hurt started to seep through her. There was something he wasn't telling her. Something important. She knew it was their first date, and she had a significant secret she was withholding from him too. Still, she wanted to know him. She wanted to know who Harry Wells was beneath his arrogant, cynical demeanor. She knew there was a heart in there somewhere. She refused to believe she'd be so drawn to him otherwise.

"Tell me about Jesse," she said softly.

He blinked, surprised by the change in topic.

"You want to know about my daughter?"

She shrugged. "She's the one who set us up, isn't she?"

"I suppose so."

"Tell me about her."

"Well…" He continued to sway with her. "She definitely got her smarts and her stubborn streak from me."

Caitlin laughed, then asked the question she'd been afraid to since the moment his daughter had asked her on a date on her father's behalf.

"And from her mother?"

He met her eyes and slowed his feet, but he didn't stop, which she took as a good sign.

"Her beauty."

She forced a smile, then glanced at his hand, spotting a wedding band on his ring finger. Her eyes widened, and she halted entirely.

"You-you're not-are you…" she stuttered. She would've backed out of his embrace entirely if he hadn't held onto her.

"I'm not," he told her before she could run away with any assumptions. "She's been gone for ten years."

"Oh."

He took a breath, apparently summoning all the courage he had in him.

"You want to end the date now?"

"Only if you do."

His brows furrowed.

"I lost my husband two years ago."

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

"On our anniversary."

"Oh, my God, Caitlin, I-"

"I guess Cisco was right." She chuckled to herself.

"Cisco?" he asked, confused.

She made no attempt to inform him.

"You and I are more alike than I thought."

…

Despite her protests, Harry insisted he would not be leaving her to go home alone. When she pointed out they'd taken separate cars, he said they'd both drive to her place and then he'd drive home. She thought that made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but then few things during this date had been the norm. She supposed there was nothing wrong with him following her home just so he could say goodnight on her doorstep.

She smiled awkwardly at him when she stepped out of her car. He only nodded and came to join her, surprising her again when they met at the cement steps leading to her house and he took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

"You're always surprising me, Harry," she said by explanation of the gasp that had slipped out of her.

"Hopefully in a good way," he said, turning to face her when they reached her door.

"That is yet to be decided," she said, but her tone was playful.

"And a second date?" he asked hopefully.

"That too," she said, but she was on cloud nine. After the off-balance night they'd had, she was surprised he wanted to try another.

He nodded, his shoulders slumping slightly, obviously taking that as a rejection.

"Well, goodnight then, Ms-"

"I mean, yes!" she said quickly as he turned to walk away. She laughed when he turned to face her again, wide-eyed. "I don't need time to think, just time to decide a date." She bubbled over with laughter.

Despite himself, he smiled. "I'll check my schedule."

"And I'll check mine," she declared, smiling wide.

It had to be the biggest smile he'd seen in a while.

 _God, she's beautiful._

Before he could second-guess himself, he leaned in quickly and kissed the corner of her mouth, eliciting another gasp from her.

"Did you miss on purpose?" she asked when he pulled away.

He smiled genuinely. "I have to save some things for our second date."

She bit her bottom lip.

"Good night, Caitlin," he said releasing her fingers he'd still held lightly in his hands.

"Good night, Harry."

She watched him as he left and then slipped inside her doorway, watching him from her window until his car turned the corner at the end of the street.

…

He was so confused and yet so very happy from his experience with Caitlin Snow that he hardly registered the moans coming from the living room until he stepped in the front door and was halfway to the kitchen.

"Jesse."

Instantly, she broke away from her boyfriend who looked smitten and content and horny – and then terrified at seeing his girlfriend's father staring at them from the other side of the room.

"Dad! We were just-"

"Studying?" he asked flatly.

Jesse had the grace to blush.

"Well, we were."

He snorted, then directed his gaze to the boy beside her.

"Wallace. Leave. My daughter needs to _study_."

"Dad!"

He looked at her pointedly, and she relented.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Wally," she muttered, her heart sinking.

Wally remedied that by pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and then making as smooth of an exit as he could manage, accidentally slamming the front door behind him as he bolted.

Harry didn't turn to look, and neither did Jesse.

"How did your date go?" she asked, bouncing to her feet and crossing the room towards him.

"Oh, no, no, no, you do not get to change the subject on me like that. What I saw just now-"

"Is nothing you haven't seen before," she reminded him, coming to a stop. "Tell me about your date."

He sighed, not a mood for any further arguments tonight. He knew she would win them.

"It was a disaster, Jesse."

Her heart sank. "It was?"

"Completely."

"So you're not going out again?"

He could not keep up the façade with that dejected look on her face. She was and forever would be his weakness.

"I didn't say that."

Her eyes lit up, and she straightened. He was surprised she didn't jump up and down in her clear hopefulness.

"So you are. It wasn't a complete disaster." She held her breath, waiting for his response.

"Goodnight, Jesse," he said, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. Then he started for the staircase.

Her brows furrowed. "Wait. What. Dad!"

"Goodnight, Jesse," he repeated, climbing the stairs.

"Dad!" No response. "Well, did you kiss her, at least?"

"Goodnight," he said calmly, now at the top.

"Dad!"

He turned the corner to his room, closing the door to his daughter's imploring questions and calling out to him. He kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt, and lay back at his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a while and then let his thoughts travel back to the pleasant aspects of the evening. Caitlin in that dress. Caitlin not leaving at any point during the date. That sweet end to their date on her doorstep. The promise of another date in the future.

He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling – the very specific, sensual, heartwarming feeling – of Caitlin Snow's body in his arms.

 _"I mean, yes!"_

He smiled to himself, a contented whisper on his lips.

"Absolutely stunning."


End file.
